


The Last Time

by Yuri_Namikaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Denial of Feelings, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tragic Romance, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Namikaze/pseuds/Yuri_Namikaze
Summary: Sasuke wants to leave right after spending the night with Naruto. To him, it was a mistake. He accidentally ends up hurting Naruto, because Naruto actually loves him.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was inspired by the favorite redhead, Ed Sheeran! It was actually “Shape Of You” that made me think of it. But me being me, of course, I just HAD to make it sad! I swear I write happiness sometimes... Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~ Yuri

"So, I'll see you later then?" Sasuke asks.

The bastard is fully dressed and standing just outside my room. Only his head is visible to me; he has it poking into the room.

Can't even bring himself to come inside and face me like a man.

Just leaves me.

Like I'm one of his whores.

I sit up, feeling anger and hurt surge through me. But I smile nonetheless. It's not my job to complain. I'm supposed to smile through it all. I'm supposed to endure. But fuck, I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

I know he regrets it. I'm not stupid. But how can I just forget about it all? Everything that happened here between the two of us. He's all I've ever wanted. And I've wanted him in this way, loved him in this way, for as long as I can remember. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

A lousy one night stand. As cheesy as it sounds, I wanted him to be my happily ever after. But if there's one thing I've learned from my eighteen years of life, it's that things never go as planned.

"Yeah, see you later, Sasuke."

I meant for it to sound happy and reassuring. I really did. To show him that he didn't need to worry about my feelings, and that I understood his own. He doesn't want me to mention this again. He wants to forget about it entirely. But he's worried that his immediate thought to get dressed and then leave the minute he woke up, has hurt me in some way. It has. In so many ways. But I get it. I get him. So, I don't want him to worry about me.

But the way it comes out is different from all that. It's ugly and broken. And I'm forced to watch as Sasuke's beautiful face falls; his small smile disappearing.

"Naruto…"

He says it softly. A bit of guilt in his voice. He knows now. He knows he's hurt me. That I must've liked him at the very least. I loved him. So, I guess he's pretty close.

I still do love him. I just don't really want to admit it to myself right now. I'm hurting too much. I think if I admit that right now; the tears might come. It's hard enough as it is to hold them back. Thank God, it's dark in here, so that he can't see them.

"I'm fine Sasuke, really. You can go." I say. I don't bother to smile this time. There's no point. Most of the cat is already out of the bag anyway. But I do make an effort to not sound as broken as I had before. I don't want him to know it was love. He doesn't need to know that he broke my heart.

He comes into the room, because apparently, I don't sound fine. I turn away from him, giving him my unclothed back. I had only woken up seconds before he managed to close the door all the way. I didn't have time to get dressed. It's not like it really matters though. He saw every part of me only hours before.

"Was this… Was this something more to you?" He asks.

I feel the bed shift under me as he sits down on it. He's only a few inches behind me, but it feels like so much more. I want him to touch me again, to kiss me again. But that's stupid and probably little more than pathetic.

His question is like a green light to my tears though. They start pouring down my cheeks. My throat tightens. There's no way I can give him an answer without him figuring out why I'm really not facing him. So, I stay silent. I let him think I'm ignoring him.

It almost works too. I feel the bed shift again, and I know he's about to leave, for real this time. But I'm shaking. I was shaking when I first started, but that had been lighter. It could be chalked up to anger. But now, I'm shaking life a leaf on a branch, and it's getting harder to stifle my sobs.

My brain never makes the connection that maybe I started crying harder, because I didn't want him to leave me.

He stops moving on the bed. I feel his eyes on me again. He knows. Of course, he does. It would be hard not to.

"Naruto…"

He says my name again. This time, there's a lot more guilt in it. Because he knows my feelings run deeper than he originally thought. He knows I love him.

"Just fucking go, Sasuke, please." I ask of him.

And finally, he does. He leaves my room. Leaves my apartment. Leaves the village. And leaves my life.

And that was the last time I saw him.

The last time I saw Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
